Structured films for use in optical applications are typically made on a carrier film such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) having a thickness large enough that the carrier film is self-supporting. Such carrier films add unwanted thickness to the structured films and can produce unwanted optical artifacts. A structured film may include an adhesive layer so that the structured film can be adhered to a display. A need exists for thinner structured articles that do not produce unwanted optical artifacts and that can be adhered to a display.